


A Matter of Life or Death

by st4rlabsforever (omaken)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi, Nerds in Love, Polyamory, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omaken/pseuds/st4rlabsforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry got the text in the middle of the night.</p><p><i>Cisco Ramon (1m ago)</i><br/>Call me now. It’s urgent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Life or Death

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr](http://st4rlabsforever.tumblr.com)

Barry got the text in the middle of the night.

_Cisco Ramon (1m ago)_

_Call me now. It’s urgent._

His first instinct was _sleep...right now,_ but the thought that Cisco might be in trouble had him out of bed and in the suit at record speed. Screw calling. If Cisco was up at this hour, he was probably still in the lab.

“Cisco?!” Barry shouted as stacks of papers flew every which way. The Cortex was deserted, save for Iris, who had a hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter, and Cisco, who was sitting at the central console pulling at his own hair in distress.

Barry cleared his throat.

“Barry! It’s -- it’s horrible!” Cisco actually looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Barry pulled back the cowl when it became clear that they weren’t in imminent danger. “Um, what is?” he asked. He wasn’t entirely sure what it was that could possibly be provoking such conflicting responses in his two friends.

“Iris! She admitted that she…” Cisco took a deep breath, “that she likes Star Wars more than Star Trek.”

_Oh._

“It’s not that I _hate_ Star Trek,” Iris said, still trying not to laugh, “I just _prefer_ Star Wars.” But apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, because Cisco let out a soft whine.

“B-but...how can you…Barry, tell her how wrong she is!” Cisco was standing now, shaking Barry’s shoulders frantically like his life depended on it.

Barry had to take a deep breath, not because he was stressed, but because he was in danger of giggling now, too. “Look, dude.” He took Cisco’s hands off his shoulders and gently clasped them in his own. “I don’t get why she likes Star Wars, either,” Barry glanced at Iris and had to bite down _hard_ on his lower lip to keep from laughing, “but you gotta respect her choices, man.”

Cisco just whimpered.

The next few minutes passed by largely in silence, Cisco sputtering, turning to Iris and starting a fragment of a sentence, gaping at her in wide-mouthed shock, and returning to his seat again. Rinse and repeat.

It was only when Cisco looked to be in genuine danger of busting an artery that Barry broke, because as funny as this was, and as much as Iris was an absolute genius, this had gone on far enough.

He moved to Iris’s side and slung an arm around her shoulders. “Cisco. _Cisco_ ,” he kicked gently at Cisco’s ankle to get him to look up, “Iris is a _major_ Trekkie, dude. She was just pulling your leg. We marathoned the entire original series together in middle school.”

It was true. She’d stayed up all night after Barry had fallen asleep on the couch and blew past the second season without him, and he _still_ wasn’t entirely sure he’d forgiven her for that.

Cisco gawked at them.

There was a sharp snort from Barry’s right, and then Iris was bursting with laughter. Barry only lasted a second more before following suit.

“I _can’t believe_ you,” Cisco huffed and crossed his arms.

Iris wiped a tear from her eyes. “Oh my god, you should’ve seen your face.”

Cisco grumbled, but got back (or, _tried_ to, at least) to his work when it became clear that this was all an elaborate prank. “So disappointed in you guys.”

“No, come on, dude,” Barry said, spinning Cisco’s chair around to face him, “it was just a joke.” The effect was ruined, though, when he accidentally snorted out a laugh at the end.

“Ha ha ha. Very funny” But Barry could see the traces of a smile beginning to form at the corners of Cisco’s lips.

“Come on, it’s late. Come back to bed with us and I’ll get you those nutella croissants you like in the morning.”

Cisco perked up. “With extra sugar on top?”

“‘Course.” Barry wasn’t sure how Cisco’s body could handle all the sugar without spontaneously vomiting it all up, but whatever. He liked indulging Cisco in the mornings when he was still grumpy from sleep.

“Deal,” Cisco said quickly.

Barry moved to zip them both home when Iris turned to Cisco. “For the record, I’m disappointed in _you_ for ever thinking I could like Star Wars more.” He smiled fondly as Cisco sputtered and stammered the entire way home.


End file.
